A Little Bit of Help
by Lena108
Summary: Axel, upon returning from his latest mission, managed to aquire strange back pains. Roxas decides to help in his own way. Slight AxelRoxas


_A Little Bit of Help_

By: Lily (Lena) Evans

Rating: T

Warnings: Mentions of naughty things.

Summary: Axel, upon returning from a mission, threw out his back. Roxas attempts to help him.

* * *

Axel groaned, lay down on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling. After the last mission the Superior had sent him on Axel had been in a great amount of pain. Stupid Heartless. Nothing seemed to help much either. Though, it wasn't as though he would accept help from anyone else anyway. Larxene had offered to give him a massage, but Axel didn't want to find out if that was really all about payback for the last time he'd beat her in training. Xaldin said he could summon a doctor, but said doctor would be a Dusk before he walked in the door. Saïx said he could crack it back into alignment, but the man was insane. No way was Axel accepting help from him. Finally, Marluxia had whispered that he had a remedy in his garden, all too seductively for Axel's liking, so he not so politely declined the offer. After that, he'd retired to his room, not wanting to turn down another offer to help him.

A knock resounded at the door, so Axel sat up, feeling irritated. It would be easier to pretend that he was feeling better, so he stood up before calling to whoever was behind the door. Roxas entered the room as soon as he'd done that, making Axel grin. The new kid… this would be interesting.

"Hey," Axel said, grinning at him. "What brings you here?"

"I heard you weren't feeling well," Roxas told him.

"Nope. They lied," Axel told him, grinning and putting his hands on his hips. "I'm just peachy." It was quite difficult to lie through his teeth like that and Roxas apparently saw right through it.

"Well, I got you something." The boy handed him a wrapped package. "Because they're also saying you're too stubborn to accept anyone else's help."

"They may be right about that," Axel told him, a larger grin crossing his features. "Really? A present for me? You shouldn't have!" He took the package and tore off the paper, raising an eyebrow at the younger member. "Um… why'd you get me this?"

"It's supposed to help," Roxas stated. "It's a massager so you can do it yourself." Axel nearly fell backwards laughing—in fact, he had to clutch onto the bedpost to keep himself upright—causing Roxas to frown. "What?"

"Roxas, man…" Axel started, trying to regain his composure. "It's a nice, sickeningly sweet gesture, but that's not what this is used for."

"It's not?" Roxas tilted his head. "What's it for?"

"…it's a vibrator."

"Yeah, that's what it says. What's it used for?" Axel raised an eyebrow at him, clearly at a loss for words for the first time he could remember.

"Man, oh man…" Axel chuckled, shaking his head. Roxas was beginning to look irritated, so he went on. "I could demonstrate, but I don't think you want me to…"

"Just show me what it does," Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. An impish grin spread across Axel's features. He felt that he should have resisted, but the temptation was far too great.

"If you say so," Axel shrugged his shoulders and opened the box. He took the vibrator out and walked behind Roxas, who he told to stay facing away from his older friend. Axel then reached around to push the black cloak aside and begin unbuttoning Roxas' pants.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, jumping at least a full foot away from the older of the two, causing him to fall backwards on the bed.

"Demonstrating!" Axel told him, as though it were obvious. "You don't want me to anymore?"

"No!" Roxas frowned, holding his hands up to keep Axel away from him. "Just _tell_ me what it's used for."

"Okay," Axel grinned a bit more and held up the vibrator, studying it for a moment before speaking again. "To break it down, you press the button and stick it up the back. Then you just let it to its job. Got it memorized?"

"What?" Roxas' eyes widened and his face flushed slightly in embarrassment. "It's…"

"Yeah," Axel told him, confirming for him the unasked question. "You bought me a sex toy."

In the end, it was Zexion who was able to cure Axel. He had apparently gotten fed up with Axel's complaining and everyone's obsession with helping him for some reason. Axel had no idea what he'd done, but it worked. However, he kept the vibrator, just because he decided that it was special to him now. That, and he was not about to let Roxas live that one down.

FIN


End file.
